


Heist Time

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, M/M, part of my superhero au so go back to that, real rich people mentioned, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Liam and his friends are tasked with infiltrating a conference held by Peter Hale, an eccentric investor with a past. As usual, things don't go as he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam looked down at the well-fitting but still restrictive suit he was wearing, still feeling a bit uncomfortable in the material. It’s not that he wasn’t used to dressing up, but the circumstances surrounding him made the boy a bit oversensitive. In front of him, he could see Hayden Romero, not bothering to hide her disgruntled expression at the skin-tight black dress she’d been forced to wear, and his boyfriend of six months, Theo Raeken, looking at him with greedy eyes in a way that made him feel simultaneously flattered and objectified.   
  
  
 “Damn, Liam.” He’d heard the older boy say, knowing he’d be feeling a bit self-conscious about his simple all-black attire. The blond walked towards him and as was habitual for the two of them, punched Theo in the arm. </span>

 

“Don’t get distracted.” He explained himself grimly, prompting Theo to reenact the plan to the three other people in the van, one of whom was conveniently invisible.

 

“So, Liam, you’ll blend in the crowd. I need you to distract Hale with your reporter-y ways, while Corey comes in invisible, opens a door from the inside. Then, Hayden will disguise herself as a waitress, find the serum, and signal me with the pin. I’ll disable the security system from outside, and you’ll have a good thirty seconds to jump through the nearest window. Liam, you should probably stay inside, since you technically have permission to be there. All set?”

“Yeah” They all replied immediately. Before he could leave, Liam went up to Theo and placed a kiss on his mouth, glad for the platform of his dress shoes, that gave him a slight edge over the brunette. The sweet sensation of their lips meeting almost distracting him from the dangerous situation they were getting involved in.

 

Peter Hale was yet another eccentric billionaire obsessed with what he liked to call “enhanced” humans. Though having no formal education on the matter, he was quite knowledgeable on genetic manipulation and had poured massive amounts of money into research, both legal and illegal, on the matter. Unbeknownst to the public, he’d already developed an initial version of a serum, in an attempt to raise those enhanced humans as his own private army. Scott McCall had been his test subject.

 

His mistake was having made him too strong. Scott turned the tables on him and eventually took the superhero identity of “the Alpha”. Despite that, Scott’s strength had come at a cost: the formula was extremely unstable and until American government scientists (with the aid of none other than Lydia Martin) were able to balance him, he’d been on the verge of dying multiple times. This time, Hale had fixed both his mistakes: this second attempt at creating human enhancements would be safer, both in terms of their chances of survival and chances of successfully rebelling against him.

 

Their job was to retrieve this second attempt at creating the serum before Peter had the chance to announce it to the world. This way, they could potentially bring it to the United States and have they work on an antidote. And that’s why Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero, Corey Bryant, and Theo Raeken were preparing to invade the _Palais Kulturbrauerei_ in Berlin. The entire thing made Liam feel like he was in a heist movie, which, he supposed, was actually true.

 

He’d parted ways with Hayden, though knowing Corey was probably right next to him, and was now walking towards the gates of the old brown building, lights blinding him while brightening the pitch black night sky covering them. He took a moment to admire the brick building and its arched windows, trying his hardest not to overthink it.

 

 _Just breathe_ , he thought to himself. _You’re just Liam Dunbar, working for the NYT as a photographer. Not the boyfriend of a fugitive superhero._

 

The attendants were mostly scientists, clearly just waiting for Peter Hale to announce his next project and no interest in networking. But he could see a couple of important businesspeople, including a woman he was sure was Folorunsho Alakija, the famous Nigerian investor, right next to Ellen Gracie Northfleet and Jennifer Doudna. He might’ve been starstruck, but then he noticed another figure: in a stunning but somewhat understated purple gown, there was Lydia Martin, renowned mathematician and secretly responsible for designing many superhero attires. He signaled to her, and watched as she waltzed through the grand salon to meet him.

 

“Lydia, what are you _doing_ here?!” He asked her, surprised at her presence.

 

“Look, Liam, I won’t get in the way.” She replied, biting her lip slightly. “I just have a bit of a… personal relationship with Peter.”

 

After that, Liam gave her space she needed, occupying his next twenty minutes with his actual job (which he was pretty sure the government arranged for him; no way he’d have begun working for the New York Times with his education, but the boy wasn’t one to complain). Before he could finish a snapshot of Anish Kapoor, a door opened at the other end of the salon dramatically, lights turning to face the man walking out of it. Attractive, though aging, was Peter Hale, standing there and drawing the crowd’s attention like a magician, but his tools were mere words:

 

“I know why you’re here. All of you, people who have decided to pour your resources, your time, your emotions, into the creation of a better world. And what would aid more in the creation of such world if not the betterment of men?” His smooth voice caused a number of people on the crowd to clap briefly during a pause. “We’ve for years had the potential to become effectively better, stronger, healthier, longer-lived. And yet, we’ve systemically shunned that. I understand that research on the topic can be uncomfortable, but I come here to announce that many breakthroughs in science have been deemed uncomfortable before. But alas, I believe it’s time for us to dine.”

 

The rest of the party went surprisingly smoothly, but something about Lydia’s presence still upset him. After a couple of hours, he’d managed to find his way towards Peter Hale, dedicated to make sure he didn’t notice Hayden looking for the serum somewhere in the building, though the blond doubted he’d have much trouble with it, given how many others had been demanding his attention.

 

“Hello, Mr. Hale.” He asked politely, while the man turned to him. He turned on the recording device on his phone. “I’m from the New York Times, and I was wondering if you would have time for a few questions.”

 

“Oh, well.” He rolled his eyes, but still responded. “Go on with it. Though I doubt it’ll be anything that the other ten international news outlets haven’t asked.”

 

“I was wondering if you were working on any specific projects at the moment. Specifically into human enhancement, like you said on your speech.”

 

“We’re always working on that to some capacity. If you’re interested, I’ll tell you to stick around until the end. I’ve got quite the surprise planned.”

 

Liam knew exactly what was the surprise Hale had planned, but he wasn’t about to out himself, so he had a fleeting moment of nervousness, not knowing what else to reply to the man with. He was, after all, a photographer, not a journalist. While he turned off the recording, the boy noticed the presence of Hayden, walking towards Peter with a tray and drinks on it. She was surprisingly nimble, but was acting completely out of align. She was supposed to stay away from Peter and get the serum!

 

He snuck towards her, keeping the girl away from Peter’s line of sight. In order not to seem suspicious, he grabbed a drink and took a sip while she was looking at the other direction, and addressed her:

 

“ _What the hell are you doing here?!_ ” He asked, exasperated. “You should get the serum!”

 

“Already got the serum” Her tone made it seem like she would’ve kicked him in his lower regions already if they weren’t in this scenario. Liam wondered where she was keeping it the, but realized he probably didn’t want to know.

 

“Then signal Theo!”

 

“Liam, I gotta do this…” She tired to push him away with one hand, and, feeling a bit sick, he didn’t fight back. He figured the fear and tension were making him nauseous. And decided to head to the bathroom. Before he could, the power in the room flashed, and Liam had figured out what happened. The thirty seconds were up. And indeed, after the initial gasp from the guests, there was the sound of a window breaking. The power was restored not too long after, and Liam headed to the bathroom, slipping out of the room and into the corridors of the building, feeling short of breath.

 

Turning his way through the corridors in search for a place to try and recompose himself, he was quickly grabbed by strong arms he hadn’t noticed, and pulled into an inconspicuous room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible lol

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Liam tried asking, but he was barely conscious at this point and fairly sure the sounds he was making didn't come off as actual words. He was facing Peter Hale himself, while the man that held his arms kept him from moving, not that he'd have managed to. They were stuck in some kind of storage room, but it was pretty small. 

"What, you think I wouldn't notice known superpowered criminal Hayden Romero crashing my party?" He asked sarcastically, complementing. "And seeing her talk with Lydia Martin of all people... I knew they were up to something. And apparently, I was right, they stole my serum."

Liam hoped he wasn't going to be at the other end of a villain monologue. Thankfully, Peter didn't seem inclined to continue. 

"Parrish, leave him here. The poison's going to kill him in a few minutes and everyone will assume it's just another drug overdose in a party." The older man directed the command to the security guard holding Liam still. 

"Poison?" The guard's voice sounded soft, almost surprised. 

"He accidentally drank the poison Ms. Martin and Ms. Romero had arranged for me. Sadly, he can barely talk right now, so he's of very little use to me." 

There was a moment of tension, and Liam might've noticed the expression on Parrish's face were he not a bit busy dying. Before Peter could move, and far too quickly for Liam's dizzy brain to register, the younger man had somehow brought Peter down... the older man's surprised scream, plus the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, were the last sensations Liam felt before being unable to resist it any longer. He fell unconscious. 

When he woke up, he had no idea where he was, except it was clearly a hotel room, though not a very expensive one. Nothing seemed particularly out of place other than the fact that his body was strapped to a number of tubes on the left side of the bed he was reclining in. He was still a bit confused, barely being able to process his surroundings.

The man that saved him, Parrish, was standing next to him on the right side of the bed, looking at him with concern. 

"Thank you...?" Liam tried to say, but again, he doubted any real words came out of his mouth. Parrish smiled at him regardlessly. 

"Jordan Parrish. That's an ECMO machine, by the way. It solved the breathing problems." He explained to Liam, although the boy was unable to understand it thoroughly. "Had to use a few less... orthodox contacts to get that here, but we couldn't risk checking you in a hospital, Mr. Hale would be looking for us in all major healthcare facilities in Berlin. Sadly, the poison doesn't just make it hard for you to breathe. I've prolongued your life, but I'm not sure if I can save you. I'm sorry. You should call someone." 

"You seem like a decent person." Liam tried his best to make coherent sounds. "Why were you working for Peter Hale?" 

"Has its perks." The man replied somberly, while handing Liam a telephone. "Peter was trying to help me find out what I am... I have these strange abilities, so to speak. But it's not worth leaving people to die." 

Liam tried dialing Theo's number, doubting he'd pick up. Thankfully, he did, eventually. 

" _LIAM?!_ " His boyfriend screamed through the phone. " _Where the hell are you?!_ "

"I'm..." He was struggling to make out the words again, and passed the phone to Jordan, expecting him to explain to his boyfriend the details of their situation. After he hung up, the two were stuck in an awkward silence, that didn't seem to get better with the thought that Liam was probably not going to make it through the night.

He was starting to feel feverish, and there was little they could do in that situation, though he refused to doze off and risk dying in his sleep. In around thirty minutes, mostly taken up by the blond boy falling in and out of the sleep that he failed to resist, a loud crash took him out of it. Theo had kicked down the door, and next to him were Corey and Hayden; he held a briefcase in his hand. 

"Theo, are you sure?" Corey asked, tentatively. "This is... priceless. And we're pretty sure it's not supposed to be used."

" _SHUT UP, COREY!_ " The stronger boy yelled with the kind of rage Liam had never really seen on him before. He'd formed a first with his hand, and made the motion to punch the other one out of his way, and he'd have done so if Hayden hadn't caught his hand mid-air. She'd pressed it so hard Liam could hear Theo's bones cracking and began to see hints of blood. 

"And you..." Theo threw the briefcase on the foot of Liam's bed, using his free hand to push Hayden across the room. The impact of her body left a dent on the room's wall. 

"This is all your fault!"

"How is it? You were in on taking Peter down!" 

"Maybe I would've been more careful not to let my ally take the drink meanf for the person I'm trying to kill!" 

Theo turned his back on her and opened the briefcase, removing a syringe with a strange, transparent substance in it. Liam quickly realized what he intended to do, and tried signalling him not to, but his boyfriend was too transfixed on the task to notice. 

"I'm sorry, Liam. I have to do this." And with that, he injected Peter's enhancement serum on a nearly-unconscious Liam. 


End file.
